


Someday

by twofoursixohone



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M, but hopeful!!!, dofty on the rooftop, i wrote this at 1am i am so sorry, may suck a bit, mentions of the isaac abuse storyline, probably a little angsty, spoilers for a veil of tears part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoursixohone/pseuds/twofoursixohone
Summary: Set after A Veil of Tears Part One. Dom feels responsible for Lofty's sudden move to AAU following their night together at the wedding.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this sucks. I wrote it at 1am-2:30amish and I haven't written for a while. I'm exhausted. I nevertheless hope you enjoy!

Dom had always liked being on the hospital roof. It was his safe place, the place he could go to when his world was falling apart, or even when he just wanted to sit and think with the frosty wind biting at his cheeks and his coffee burning his hand. Even more than that, it was one of the few places that Isaac hadn’t touched, hadn’t soiled, unlike his flat and most of the hospital. Up on the roof, Dom felt at home.  
That was where Sacha found him one Monday morning before his shift. He was sat, staring into space, his hair unusually messy and unkempt. As Sacha approached, Dom silently moved up so he could sit beside him, neither of them needing to say a word as Sacha handed him a coffee cup. Dom nodded gratefully, before a soft sigh escaped his lips, breaking the silence that hung between them.  
“Dom, do you need to talk?” Sacha asked slowly, looking at the registrar. Dom shook his head.  
“That’s fine. We don’t need to talk.” The silence returned once more. Dom looked down at his feet and pulled his grey jacket closer to his body. Sacha played with his fingers.  
“But Dom, I think…”  
“I thought you said we didn’t need to talk,” Dom snapped, before sighing once more, “Sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just…”  
“It’s Lofty’s first day on AAU and you think it’s your fault.”  
“Yeah, I suppose you could say that.”  
Sacha looked at him, “Dom, it’s not your fault.”  
“Right, it’s not my fault that I slept with the guy and then ditched him.”  
The memories of that night were burned into his mind. How one minute he was looking into Lofty’s brown eyes and the next they were pressed up against each other, months of longing looks in surgery and hugs that went on a bit too long finally culminating in them lying in bed next to each other, Lofty’s cologne strong in the air and Dom’s heart beating faster than it had ever done.  
And then in the morning, he’d woken up to over 100 missed calls, and realised something was wrong. As Lofty had slept peacefully, Dom had slipped out the room without so much as a note or a text.  
“I mean that wasn’t the best thing you could have done, but Lofty understands Dom.”  
“No, no he doesn’t Sacha. I screwed up,” Dom looked up at the sky, “I always screw up, don’t I? I shouldn’t have thought it could be any different this time. And Lofty’s a decent guy too, he didn’t deserve to be dragged into my ongoing train wreck of a love life…”   
“Dom,” Sacha said softly, “He knows you had to leave to be with Zosia, okay, he knows that.”  
“And yet he’s moved wards to be away from me.”  
“So maybe he needs time. Talk to him about it.”  
“And say what? ‘Hey, Lofty, sorry I ditched you right after we had sex, but are we cool?’ Yeah right,” Dom scoffed, “He’ll hate me.”  
“He won’t Dom.”  
“He will. He does.”  
“Just… think about it Dom. Okay?” Sacha stood up, “Your shift starts soon, want to walk back with me?”  
“No,” Dom muttered, “I need a bit more time to think. I’ll be there soon.”  
“Okay,” Sacha nodded, knowing there was nothing more to say, before turning around and leaving. Dom watched him go, before looking down into his coffee, the same colour as Lofty’s eyes.

…

The text from Lofty arrived when Dom was on his lunch break.   
Dom, can we talk? Let me know when and where.  
Dom swallowed down a bite of his salad, his stomach suddenly twisting. How was it possible for one small text to trigger so many feelings? After a moment, he fired back a quick Yeah, roof, 10 mins, before chucking the rest of his food in the bin, grabbing his coffee, and making his way out, his heart in his throat.

…

Lofty had never been on the roof, and he didn’t quite understand why Dom had wanted to meet him up there when the locker room was so much nicer and less, well, freezing, but he was just glad Dom wanted to meet him at all. Leaning against the edge, he looked out to the city, cold and grey and as clinical from the roof as the wards were. Maybe Dom saw something else in it to want to be up there, or maybe he just liked the straightforward, uninspiring cityscape. Either way, it wasn’t Lofty’s cup of tea.  
“Nice view,” the voice came from behind him, and Lofty turned around to see a sheepish Dom, one hand in the pocket of his grey jacket, the other clutching a coffee cup, unable to look him in the eye.  
“It’s alright,” Lofty answered, “Dom, I really need to talk to you about what happened between us…”  
Dom sighed, “Look, I get it, okay? You don’t want to be around me, and I understand that.”  
“What, no, Dom, that’s not it at all!”  
“Then what is it? You transferred to AAU!”  
“I transferred to give you space. Dom, as much as I love what happened between us…”  
“You don’t feel the same way. I get it, I’ve been through it before, with you as well. I’m a big boy I can handle it,” Dom forced a smile onto his face.  
“It’s not that I don’t feel the same, because I do, it’s that I realised I was right with what I said. You did need time after Isaac. You still do.”  
Dom fell silent as Lofty continued.  
“Dom, I really like you. And I know I could be in love with you, someday. But let’s be honest, we’re not ready for a relationship. Not in the slightest. I’m still trying to figure out who I am. I know I like guys but I’m still working out what that means for me, whether I’m bisexual or gay or what. And you, you’re still hurting from Isaac. The last thing you need right now is a relationship.”  
“I guess…”  
“And I don’t want to hurt you either, not like I hurt Alice. I can’t ruin you like that.”  
“You wouldn’t ruin me Lofty…”  
“I’m not going to hurt you. Not like those other guys. And I want to wait until I know I can do this right, and until you’re ready,” Lofty looked down at his feet, “You know I’m right about this, don’t you? That we both need time?”  
Dom looked away, out towards the city, “Yeah, I guess I do.”  
“And you know that someday we’ll both be ready, right?”  
“I hope so Lofty,” Dom looked at him and truly meant it.  
“So do I,” Lofty turned to walk away, before turning back, “Dom, I know you left because of Zosia. I’m not mad at you because of that.”  
“I know that,” Dom nodded.  
“I hope you’re not mad at me for leaving Keller.”  
“How could I be?”  
“It’s not forever. I’ll come back, when we’re ready.”  
“I know that too.”  
There was a short pause as the two men looked at each other. A small smile crept onto Lofty’s face.  
“You’re great Dom.”  
Dom looked at him once more, “No, you are.”  
Before he knew what was happening, Lofty’s lips were pressed against his once more for a brief moment, hopeful and soft and warm. When he pulled away, Lofty was still smiling.  
“Someday Dom. I promise.”  
Dom could only nod, “Someday.”  
“I’ll see you soon,” With that, Lofty was gone, leaving Dom alone on the roof, his lips tingling and his heart pounding. He looked out to the city once more, and a smile appeared on his face. Someday. Someday he’d be ready and so would Lofty. Someday they could be together. Someday.  
He took one last sip of his coffee and went back to finish his shift.  
…

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a bit of angst, I listened to Breathe by Seafret a lot whilst writing this. Sorry they didn't get together! Might write one someday when they do, but for now, they're both too damaged. Thank you for reading and enduring my exhausted state!


End file.
